


Isn't It Rude To Stare?

by PurplePetal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU cause of the end, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, and grey eyes cause i want them, canon compliant til the end, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePetal/pseuds/PurplePetal
Summary: Kara has picked up a bad habit.





	Isn't It Rude To Stare?

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I hope you like this mini one-shot. Canon divergence at the end, cause i want my happy ending lol

* * *

 

_Eyes_

The hallway off the training room on the third floor was dimly lit, the pale grey walls of the DEO extinguished any light the outside world could provide. Kara looked at the mute walls, walls that seemed so bland and lackluster, and sighed. Dull and vague, that is what she associated with the color grey. Well, until she meet Mon-El.

At the thought of his name, a visceral reaction flared in her, one she had tried to forcefully push away. She didn’t know how he managed to get on every single nerve in her body, but he did. It was certainly a gift. His ability to have no care in the world bothered her the most, and the worst part was that she didn’t know whether his carefree nature made her jealous or annoyed. Or was it both? Jealous that he had nothing to worry about, or annoyed that he never took life seriously. She prayed to Rao that it was the former, but she couldn’t ignore the flash of envy she felt whenever Mon-El joked about something trivial, or he smiled without the weight of the world on his shoulders, or laughed and his eyes lit up with pure mirth and joy.

Kara shook her head to chase the thoughts away.

No. No. _No._

She shouldn’t be thinking of Mon-El, let along be envious of him.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard J’onn booming voice echoed along the DEO hallway, “Winn! Mon-El!”

Kara rolled her eyes. Of course they did something, they were always doing something. Thick as thieves those two were. Honestly, sometimes she thought that Mon-El was corrupting sweet, innocent Winn.

She shook her head, trying desperately to stop thinking about Mon-El. She tasked herself of just thinking about her getting to the med-bay where Alex had requested some help. That was all she needed to think about, Alex and the med-bay, not Mon-El and his eyes. But as she was trying to straighten her thoughts she felt herself being pulled into a nook in the wall, her body pushed against the cold wall and a hand swiftly covered the yell that was rumbling in her.

Mon-El, she groaned internally. The exact person she was trying to avoid, physically and mentally was in front of her. The universe was playing a cruel joke on her.

Her eyes narrowed on her attacker, but when his eyes flickered to hers she became entranced by two mesmerizing grey orbs. He placed a finger to his lips, and silently asked her to be quiet, and as all rational left her mind, she nodded her head in agreement.

She should have said no, she should have pretended to say yes. She should have done anything else besides ask, “Why are you hiding?”

But those grey orbs captivated her, and once again, all rational left her mind.

“Hiding from J’onn,” he whispered, his lips tugged up in a smile. She felt that surge of envy flare up in her gut. She craved that unadulterated smile for herself. Her lips tightened and her eyes narrowed once again, and Mon-El took that as the cue to keep talking, “Me and Winn…Winn and I…may or may not have destroyed the training room today.”

“May or may not?”

“…May?”

“Mon-El,” she groaned, “You need to talk to J’onn –.”

“No, no, no,” he covered her mouth again, “I have a shift at the bar tonight and if J’onn finds me, he is going to forbid me from leaving. So I just need to make it through the next hour. Please Kara. Please.”

She could hear the genuine desperation in his voice. But rules were rules, right? She had to turn Mon-El in. But when she gazed into his pleading grey eyes, eyes that shimmered brightly, the rules began to blur in her mind. Those grey, yet so beautiful eyes melted her will-power. No one could say that the mute, pale grey walls of the DEO were remotely the same color as Mon-El’s eyes; that would be insulting. His eyes were shining as brightly as a star, and held her in their gravity. Like a force beyond her understanding, she couldn’t look away, she was hopelessly lost in their orbit.

“I might not be hip on Earthly social cues, but isn’t it rude to stare, Kara?"

His insinuation shook her out of her daydream, and she felt her cheeks redden, “I am not…I wasn’t…No, I wasn’t…What are you –.”

Mon-El chuckled, “it’s okay Kara, your secret is safe with me.”

“But I wasn’t.”

“MON-EL!” J’onn’s voice disrupted their private reverie.

“As much as I love you staring at me, I have to find a new hiding spot,” he super-sped away, but not before throwing her a wink.

Kara blinked herself out her trance, her mind reeling in from what just happened. She was definitely not staring at him, let alone his eyes. She groaned and banged her head against the wall and started chanting in her head; _Grey equals ugly wall color. Grey equals ugly wall color…_

* * *

 

_Hair_

It was quiet Sunday morning when Mon-El banged on her apartment door. She had been looking forward to a day in peace. National City seemed to be having a crime-free spree, she had already submitted her article, and all she wanted to do was binge watch her shows and devour two pies of pizza. But all her plans were ruined when Mon-El banged on her door.

And all her plans were ruined for such a menial task: a haircut.

Therefore, on her crime and work free Sunday morning, she was sitting in her kitchen using her heat vision to cut Mon-El’s hair because Earth’s yellow sun had decided that not only was their skin impenetrable, their hair needed to be as well.

She first trimmed his stubble, albeit reluctantly. She liked his stubble, it bordered on cute to sexy, but she would never in million years admit to that. But he requested a shave, and she had no best-friend or girlfriend like authority, not that she wanted that type of authority anyway, to convince him otherwise.

His hair was easy to cut, all he wanted was to a light trim. He had disrupted her quiet, peaceful Sunday morning for a light trim. She was ready to shoo him out of her apartment as soon as she cut the last blade of hair off his scalp, but her voice died in her throat when she saw his scrunched up nose and tightly shut eyes. It was a cute little pout, and Kara suppressed a giggle.

He wasn’t aware she was done cutting his hair, so she took that as an opportunity to admire her work. From far away it looked as if his hair was the same length, so she took a tentative step forward to observe it more closely. But a strange urge emerged in her. _Touch it. Touch it too see how short it actually is now. Run your fingers through his soft hair. Caress his luscious, silky, soft hair. Too see how short it is, of course._ Transfixed on his hair, she caved into her thoughts, and raised her hands to run her fingers through his hair.

_Too see how short it was, just too see how short it was, and nothing else._

If she had to spend her morning cutting his hair, she had to make sure she did a good job. It wasn’t because she wanted to feel his hair, not at all; she just had to make sure she did a good job.

“Isn’t it rude to stare, Kara?” her hand froze mid-air, and she let out an audible gasp.

How long was he watching her? How long was he watching her _watch him_?

The little bastard was smirking at her, like he caught her hand in the cookie jar.

“I had to make sure I did a good job Mon-El, and unfortunately the only way to check is to  _look_ at you,” she replied and mentally high-fived herself for a having a comeback.

“Sure Kara,” he continued to smirk, “Well thank you for being so attentive, and for cutting my hair, but I better head out now and let you return to you quiet and peaceful Sunday morning.”

He mock saluted her and walked out her door, and Kara collapsed on the stool he was sitting on with her face in her hands.

She groaned, _she was so screwed._

* * *

 

_Arms_

This time Kara was completely, 100% aware that she staring. She was actively staring, unashamed and unabashed. Hell, how could she not?

They were at the alien bar, where Mon-El was arm wrestling some aliens who possessed some Daxamite level strength, and he chose to wear a short sleeve shirt.

He chose to wear a short sleeve shirt and arm wrestle, how was she not supposed to stare?

The cords of his muscles flexed and her eyes automatically, almost unconsciously narrowed onto his biceps. His muscles strained, and she gasped. 

The other alien struggled, but Mon-El just smiled cockily as Winn cheered him on. But she wasn’t cheering, she wasn’t yelling, she wasn’t doing anything besides staring. She felt like a wanton woman, and she wouldn’t be surprised if she looked like one as well. She could already feel the flush of her cheeks, but nothing could stop her from looking at his flexed and strained his extremely toned arm.

Mon-El finally looked at her, and his eyebrows quirked up, and he cocked his head slightly. And she could practically hear his thoughts, like they were being echoed in her, _isn’t it rude to stare, Kara?_

But this time she didn’t look away, she didn’t cower her gaze, she just smiled right back at him, and he merely chuckled at her confidence, and despite feeling her cheeks redden even more she continued her unashamed and unabashed staring.

_Ya, she was completely and irrevocably screwed._

* * *

 

_Ass_

They were at the DEO where J’onn was debriefing them after a mission, and Kara was too distracted to pay attention to anything he was saying. And as always, the distraction was Mon-El. He was standing in front of her, looking at the monitor and nodding at whatever J’onn was saying, which wouldn’t be considered unusual, but this time Mon-El had decided to wear some jeans.

Correction, some extremely fit jeans that hugged him perfectly.

Kara bit her lip as she stifled groan. Honestly, she swore on Rao, he does this on purpose. She had rejected his declaration of _feelings_ a week ago, and his retaliation was to wear these jeans, because Rao saw it fit to torture her like this.

So instead of paying attention to the debriefing that J’onn was giving so she could write her incident report, she was staring at his ass, because he decided that wearing those jeans to work was acceptable.

The beep of her phone jumped her out of her stupor, where she was dreaming of doing some very inappropriate things to him, though she would deny profusely if anyone asked.

The message was from Mon-El. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was standing right in front of her, so why did he message her something.

She opened the text, and the words ridiculed her, and this time she was mortified. _Isn’t it rude to stare, Kara?_

Alien bar was one thing, but at the DEO filled her with embarrassment, and on top of it, he wasn’t even looking at her. He was still having an animated discussion with J’onn. He was literally looking in the other direction, but he knew, _he knew_ that she was staring at his ass. She snapped her eyes away and focused on a speck of dust that floated in front of her. If he knew, he did all of this on purpose.

He bought those jeans on purpose

He wore those jeans on purpose.

He stood in front of her on purpose.

Like a moth to a flame.

She grumbled, _was she really that predictable?_

* * *

 

_Lips_

Kara snuggled into her pillow as sleep tried to evade her. She peeked to see what time it was, but instead she saw a sleeping Mon-El, burrowed into his pillow as quiet snores filled up the room. She grinned as she saw him, lost in slumber, he looked so innocent and content. She took him in, his face, his furrowed eyebrows, his squashed nose against the pillow, and slightly swollen lips. She blushed as she remembered why his lips where swollen. Flashes of the night before chased away any drowsiness she had making her fully awake and alert.

His lips were always so gentle, and soft. Yet bruising and heated. She remembered as they grazed, caressed, soothed, and kissed her skin. How he held his lips against hers, pulling her into him.

She reached and traced his outline of his bottom lip, her fingers feathers against his skin.

“It’s rude to stare, Kara,” he muttered, his voice hoarse from sleep.

His eyes fluttered open, and he grabbed the hand that was still caressing his lip, and he placed a soft kiss inside her wrist. Feeling his lips on her again jolted her body, and her heart began to race.

“Well it’s rude to smell your morning breathe, but we all have to compromise, don’t we?” she countered, but she could hear she voice fail to be stern. It felt like she moaned out that entire sentence.

“Ahh, see. I would believe you if you didn’t mind the morning before, or the morning before that, or the morning before that morning—”

“Oh just shut up and kiss me,” she practically screeched, but she didn’t care. His lips against her wrist was a small tease, and oh Rao, she wanted to be high on the real thing.

He snickered before he wrapped his arm around to pull her close before his lips descended on hers. Her hand weaved itself in his hair and tugged him closer, like how she wanted to do months ago but couldn’t when she cut his hair. And now she had free reign to touch him how she pleased, and she smirked against his lips at that thought.

_Oh Rao, she will never get use to this._

* * *

 

_Back_

She followed the smell of bacon to the kitchen. The sweet sound of sizzling bacon made her stomach grumble. She couldn’t wait to bite the crispy strip of delicious meat. She marched into the kitchen ready to steal all the bacon away, but all thoughts of bacon escaped her mind as she saw Mon-El standing in front of the stove, shirtless, with his pajama bottoms hanging low on his waist.

His deliciously toned back was there for her to ogle at. She could outline his muscle in her sleep, but she never could get her fill of just staring at him. The way his muscles stretched, and flexed when he reached for something made her feel like an incorrigible woman. All she wanted to was run her hand down his back, and savor the feelings as his muscles tightened under her fingers.

He was working effortlessly, maneuvering around the kitchen, adding ingredients, flipping pancakes, fixing up their breakfast. He seemed to be in a zone, but Kara noticed a small pause in his movements, too small for a human to notice. She grinned, she wasn’t human, was she? Kara knew he realized she was wake, and he realized she was staring at him. She couldn’t see his face, but she knew he was smirking, and she most definitely knew the sentence that was going to fall out of his lips.

And it wasn't even a moment later when he began to speak those infamously annoying words, “Isn’t it rude –”

“It’s not rude to stare at what is yours,” she cut him off.

He snorted, “So I am yours?”

“Well,” he was still facing away from her as she approached him. She slowly ran her hands across his lower back, and they moved until they settled on his stomach, gently caressing the planes of his abs. She wrapped herself around him, hugging his back, a small smile gracing her face, “that ring on your finger makes you mine.”

“That’s what this ring means? Well then I wouldn’t have agree to that. I was coerced! Take the ring away…” he joked.

“Oh shut up,” she playfully slapped him, “and finish my bacon, will you? I’m famished over here.”

“Anything for you, wife.”

She giggled, and felt her heart flutter as he said wife. She kissed his shoulder blade before she moved to make herself a cup of coffee as they fell seamlessly into their morning routine.  

_So ya, she definitely got used to this._

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Jily fanfic i read, and i will link it as soon as i find it.
> 
> Hope you guys like it :) As always please ignore any mistakes, and i will edit asap.


End file.
